Que Min's Birthday
by hatori obsesser
Summary: A new student has arrived and her name is Que-Min! And it's her birthday soon, but what will everyone get her? including the mysterious Ghoon-Hamn. summary sucks. chapter 2 up!
1. Default Chapter

Hi! back with another fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own K2... the creator dude or dudette does...

P.S. Que-Min is a new student in her school so just so ya know! and one more note! all of my stories that I write for K2, they all go to the same school! And I'm not so sure but Que-Min might be out of character... sorry! ( runs away)

* * *

It's within the first day of school and it's raining cats and dogs. As the bell for class to begin had just rung, one girl isn't in her seat to begin the day. That girl is Que-Min.

"Alright lets take attendance. Yang Me?"

"Here."

"Lin Lee?"

"Here" she sighs.

"Ghoon-Hamn?"

"zzzzzzz"

"Ghoon-Hamn? Is he here today?"

"uh.. teacher? He's here.. maybe not mentally but physically yeah, he's here" Jin Lee said as he pointed at the sleeping gang leader.

"GHOON-HAMN!" the teacher yelled.

"what... do you want?" Ghoon-Hamn said groggily.

"Sorry I'm late! It was raining and uh.. well.. yeah.." Que-Min said.

"Oh.. uh class this is our new student.. um..."

"Que-Min"

"Yes, yes, Que-Min. Can you do me a favor? Try to wake up that student over there." The teacher points at Ghoon-Hamn.

"Uh.. sure..." Que-Min replied.

"Um.. excuse me... wake up!" Que-Min yelled.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I was taking my mid-morning sleep! I-" Ghoon-Hamn said and ended abruptly as soon as he turned around and saw the girls face.

"You what?" Que-Min curiously asked.

"Never Mind!"

"Ghoon-Hamn, the next time you fail to answer me I'll mark you absent! And send you to the principle's office!" the teacher said.

"Whatever!"

"Que-Min take your seat behind Mr.Che please. ( Ghoon-Hamn's last name is Che for those of you who don't know.)

"Um, sure.."

"Now regarding towards our next project..."

everyone in the class groans.

"Okay, settle down. The project is going to be a biography. I am going to pair you up and then you'll discuss about yourself and your partner. By the end of this week I expect a half of a page or one full page biography. No more, no less." The teacher explained.

"Who is it on Ms. Hoo? Do we get to choose? When is it due?" Jin asked. (wah! why did he have to have the same name as Jin from Yu Yu Hakusho! evil!)

"Were you listening to a word I said or perhaps I need to buy some Q-tips for you and let you clean out your ears so you can hear better?" Ms. Hoo asked. (the teacher's name I have no idea if that is actually a name and if it sounds retarded as I think it does.. don't blame me! I suck at thinking names. and the Q-tip thing is what my 4th grade teacher always told us when we didn't hear him.)

"Retard. She assigns who it's on, we don't get to choose and it's due at the end of this week." Lin said in a very annoyed tone.

"Oh.. thanks little sis." ( I don't know if Lin is Jin's little sister but I know they are related.)

"Okay, enough chit chat. Yang-Me you're with Que-Min, Lin you're with Dar Jay. Ghoon-Hamn you're with Jin." Ms. Hoo said.

meanwhile while everyone is in their groups

"So new girl, when's your birthday?" Yang-Me asked.

"Well for starters, my name isn't new girl. It's Que-Min. And my birthday's on October 6th."

Yang-Me gasps. "Hey, isn't that like a week from now?"

"Yes."

"Well... okay then. Where do you live?"

"Do you really need to know that?" Que-Min asked.

"Well no.. but I wanna know. so I can like visit you or something."

"Oh.. I live in Apartment number 5 of the Ill Sung Apartments."

"Thanks."

"Que-Min, please report to the front of the school for dismissal." The principle announced.

"Goodbye Que-Min." Yang-Me said.

The other students were exchanging their goodbyes to the new student as she left.

"Guess what? Que-Min's birthday is a week from today! Let's plan her a surprise party to show her that we aren't so boring!" Yang-Me suggested.

"Where are we going to have the party and when?" Yeon Wha asked.

"I have her address. And I'll visit her today after school to ask her mom if we can have her party at her house. If not I'll see if I can have it at my house." Yang-Me replied.

'Hm. This might be interesting.' Ghoon-Hamn thought.

* * *

Well? was that good? review before you leave! Byes! 


	2. Interesting Thoughts

Hi! and uh.. dunno what to say 'cept I DON'T OWN K2! and here are the responses:

**don'tbreakme**- w00t! yah! I gots fire! naw, just ideas... hehe and thanks!

**sanosuke's true one**- hi! and all you can say is "continue continue continue"? no feedback? no particular fave part? (gasps) someone call the police! lol anywayz enjoy the fic!

**kerichi**- Tae and Ga-Woon.. huh.. that's gonna be interesting to work on.. I might do that! and hm, if it's gonna (or might) get you to continue your story, for the right of humanity, I will! lol though I don't know, I'll have to give that some thought, and if for somehow I do have an idea then I'll write the story!

and now on with the story!

* * *

--------------flashback------------

"I have her address. And I'll visit her today after school to ask her mom if we can have her party at her house. If not I'll see if I can have it at my house." Yang-Me replied.

'Hm. This might be interesting.' Ghoon-Hamn thought.

end flashback-------------

_Hm... This day is somewhat interesting, though I just would wish that everyone would stop calling me "the new girl"! it is sooooo annoying! I am Que-Min Ghun_ ( that's her last name for those who don't know)_ and they better not forget! And walking home is such a drag... though the good thing is that mom had pulled me out of school early just to finish unpacking. Hm.. what time is it? (looks at her watch and sees 2:35) 2:35? I guess that means everyone is out of school then. Oh lookie here, there's my house._ Que-Min thought as she walked home.

Just then, behind Que-Min, someone was lurking... Que-Min was too dazed and deep in though to notice. When she got home, her mother and Que-Ha, (that's her little bro's name) stared at her. "What? why are you guys staring at me? is there something on my face?" Que-Min asked.

"Mommy, there's a stalker behind Que-Min!" Que-Ha said. ( isn't that the point of a stalker? to follow the person's every move?.. eh.. don't mind me!)

"WHAT?" Que-Min screamed. "oh... it's just you Yang-Me..."

"Yep! It's me! I just wanted to welcome the new neighbors of Korea!" Yang-Me smiled sweetly. "And! I need to talk to your mother also! sooo... you need to get outta the room.. NOW!" Yang-Me said. At that, Que-Min wanted to ask why but Que-Min's mother quickly shoved Que-Min outside with her brother and slammed the door.

"So, Mrs. Ghun. May I call you Mrs. Ghun?"

"Um, sure."

"Well, you see, at school, I'm in the same class as Que-Min and we are paired up to do biographies on each other, and she told me that her birthday is next week!" Yang-Me paused to catch her breath. "And I was wondering, if we can have a birthday party for her right here! We, me and my fellow classmates, feel that Que-Min doesn't really like us, so we decided to make her feel at home, or more liked, by this birthday party! So.. what do you say?"

"Well for one thing, you can talk a lot! But I admire that in a girl. And sure, we can have the birthday party here. I didn't plan anything for Que-Min, so that's wonderful, now that we found something for her!"

"You didn't plan anything for her?" Yang-Me twitched.

"Well I was so busy, and there wasn't enough time to, so I couldn't ... hehe" Que-Min's mom laughed nervously.

"So when are we gonna discuss the finer details? How about you send Que-Min away this Saturday and next Saturday! Next Saturday we'll celebrate her birthday! But first, this Saturday we need to plan so get Que-Min to go somewhere and we'll talk. I'll bring some of my friends to help, and next Saturday send her away and then we'll fix the house and when she comes back, she'll be totally surprised!" Yang-Me concluded.

"All of that sounds peachy! Um.. how many people are you inviti-" Que-Min's mom almost asked.

"Hey mom, I have to use the bathroom! let me in!" Que-Min yelled. The bystanders are staring at Que-Min like she's a freak. _Oh great, maybe I shouldn't of said that out loud and yelled it especially! It wasn't the best idea I had all day anyways... I wonder what the are talking about too... _(Que-Min gasps) _Maybe they are talking about my being at school! What if they want to boot me out!.. oh goodie.. This day keeps on getter better and better!_ Que-Min thought.

Que-Min's mother opens the door and Yang-Me skips down the block and starts to hum a very annoying tune.

"Finally! Now what were you two talking about?" Que-Min asked.

"Nothing... your friend... Hang-Me-"

"It's _Yang-_Me mom.." Que-Min sighs and feels sorry for herself to have such a _caring_ mother.

"Oh yes, that's right. Yang-Me suggested that you should go to this movie showing this Saturday.. She says it's very interesting."

"Since when are you interested in the girls at my school mom?"

"Well.." Que-Min's mom pauses... and hesitates "s-s-she said that she was helping you in school t-today and um... she just seems like a nice girl... and didn't you say that you needed to use the restroom?"

"Oh yeah, crap." Que-Min runs upstairs and slams the bathroom door. Que-Ha just stands there speechless. _Why does everyone slam the doors? It can make the house collapse at any given moment if slammed hard enough..heh heh _Que-Ha thought.

the next day at school---------------------

At school, in Que-Min's classroom, all of the students were just standing around, waiting for the teacher to arrive. Yang-Me, Ghoon-Hamn and some other students were planning Que-Min's birthday party. Surprise party of course. Que-Min was earning stares as she entered the classroom. But the person who stared the most was Ghoon-Hamn.

_Ooookay... why is that kid staring at me? _Que-Min thought.

_I wonder why she's staring at me... do I have something on my face? _Ghoon-Hamn thought also.

_I hope I don't make a fool of myself... and I wonder if I turn away, then he'll stop staring at me... or I can just punch him out... but he looks strong... but that has never stopped me before from taking guys twice my size.._

_why are we staring at each other? is my zipper open? _looks down and checks. _nope... it's closed.. and I must of looked like an idiot doing that.. _

_why are those two staring at each other? maybe they are having a staring contest... hm.. they both are freaks... _( - and if you obviously couldn't tell, that was a different person's thought...)

After 5 minutes, the teacher came in and she was staring at Que-Min and Ghoon-Hamn. _What are those two staring at each other for? This isn't the love shack! But... still, I do remember what it's like to be in love... maybe I should talk to them just in case... naw... oh crap! it's 9:45! class should of started 15 minutes ago... I better start the class. _

_I wonder what that boy's name is.. I think it's Ghoon-Hamn... _

_I wonder what that girl's name is.. I think it's Que-Min..._

_I wonder what my husband's doing... oh wait.. why should I care? We're divorced and he's off with his wonderful fiancee! and getting married two weeks from now! as he boasts... I'm not jealous... I'm just preoccupied... that's all. Well at least I'm not the one who begs his mother for money! I've got a respectable job as a middle school teacher!_

"MRS. HOO! WHY AREN'T YOU TEACHING? AREN'T YOU THE TEACHER? OR IS IT JUST A GHOST?" the principal yelled. Everyone who was talking stopped immediately, got back to their seat, sat straight and tall, and snapped Mrs. Hoo, Ghoon-Hamn, and Que-Min out of their _interesting_ thoughts.

"I'm sorry sir, I'm just a little preoccupied because something came up at home."

"Well, alright. I'm gonna come back here later to see that you and your class is on task." The principal slammed the door as he walked out and went to patrol the other classrooms to see if there are any other teachers slacking off.

"Uh, class, just start working on pages 560-562 all one hundred questions."

"Aww, man! why the hard work Mrs. Hoo? Do you need us to cheer you up again?" Jin asked.

"No, just work." Mrs. Hoo, just fell asleep on her desk, and the students were doing nothing. Yang-Me and all of the Pretty Boy Fan club were planning Que-Min's party.

"Who should come to this party?" one of the members asked.

"Well, all of the cute boys! And Jung-Woo also?" another member said.

"Yes!" they all simultaneously said.

_Why would they want to invite me? And who are they talking about, like the birthday party for who? _a certain boy that we all know is thinking. (and if not, then you are just slow! hehe...)

* * *

Yo! didja like this chappie? and review as always.. and anything else.. nope.. not that I can think of.. and if anyone wants they can give me ideas to what people would give Que-Min as a present.. like Jung-Woo _might _give her a stuffed dog.. or something.. but I'm gonna ask for the next chapter or two so yeah...and Byes 


End file.
